Cap Family Holiday Season 2033
December 3 Izel: "In our country, Christmas is celebrated during a season that begins in early December to January 6." Mei-Lin: "Back in our hometown, only a few people have a Christmas tree, and if they do have a tree it is normally a plastic one and might be decorated with paper chains, paper flowers and paper lanterns." The Family Draws Names for the Gift Exchange Matthew: "Catherine will be buying a gift for Yoshi, Silvia will be getting a gift for Fang, Kai will get a gift for Scott, Bindi will find a gift for Chameleon, Yoshi will get something for Gardenia, Scott will get a gift for Yukina, Gardenia will get something for Minty, Tobias will get a gift for Silvia, Mei Lin will get a gift for Jafar, Chameleon will get a gift for Kai, Minty will get a gift for Mei Lin, Jafar will get something for Bindi, Fang will get something for Catherine, and Yukina will get something for Tobias." Marci: "We got that clear." draws names Matthew: "Alejandro will get a gift for..." December 6 The Nutcracker Suite dance recital Time to Go to the Theatre of the kids who are taking part in the recital have already left to get ready for the performance Matthew: (to some of the kids who are seeing their adoptive siblings dance in the recital) "I think you'd better hurry, the buses will be here any minute!" buses arrive babysitters arrive The Ballet Dancers from the Cap Family Get Changed Nicole: "The ballet dancers got changed into their costumes ready for their performance." from England is in her Clara costume from Japan is in her Snow Queen costume from Australia is in his soldier costume from Scotland is in his mouse costume from Spain is dressed in a Spanish Hot Chocolate costume from France is dressed in a Dewdrop costume Marci: "Are you guys ready?" Scott: "Yes, mother!" Matthew: "Then let's dance!" The Performance Begins Matthew: "Find a seat!" curtain opens Matthew: "Mother, Minty is playing Clara tonight. This must be her cue." Grandma Reese: "I know what you mean, I can't wait to see her perform, don't you think?" Matthew: "Sure." The vigintuplets from Israel celebrate Hanukkah see a menorah on the dining table December 11 A Christmas Carol school play Nicole: "Then, the family went to a Christmas Carol play at school." Before A Christmas Carol buses arrive babysitters arrive The Kids from the Cap Family Get Changed from England changes into her Spirit of Christmas Past costume from England changes into her Belle costume from England changes into his Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come costume from France changes into her Caroline costume The Performance Begins Christmas Activities Baking Christmas Cookies Marci: "Time to decorate cookies, children." Violet: "Cool!" Scott: "I love cookies!" Moses: "Duh! Making cookies is like being a slave!" fade to Moses' imagination where we see himself as Harriet Tubman, Marci as Ms. Susan Marci: Moses: Marci gets whipped Moses: "Please no more of that Miss Susan!" Marci: "Now go in the house and get cooking!" Moses: "Why do I have to do a boring job?" sends him to a house see Matthew as a slave owner Moses: Matthew: Moses: gets thrown and beaten up by Matthew and Marci Moses: "Marci and Matthew don't even know what it was like for me and my siblings growing up in South Africa." (cut to the real world) Catherine: "Ooh, la, la! I do love decorating cookies!" clasps her hands in excitement Catherine: "Retour dans ma ville natale, les enfants mettre des chaussures devant la cheminée dans l'espoir que Papa Noël sera là. Bonbons, des fruits, des noix et de petits jouets sont suspendus à l'arbre pendant la nuit. Dans certaines régions, les enfants qui ont été mauvaises fessées reçu de Pére Fouttard. " (Translates to: "Back in my hometown, children put shoes in front of the fireplace in hopes that Papa Noël will be there. Candy, fruits, nuts and small toys are hung on the tree overnight. In some regions, children who have been bad recieved spankings from Pére Fouttard.") gets out an Eiffel Tower-shaped cookie cutter and a Christmas tree cookie cutter Catherine: "There are French Christmas desserts, such as La Bûche de Noël." Marci: "You mean the Yule Log, dear?" Catherine: "Oui, mama. It is a log-shaped cake made of chocolate and chestnuts." mimes a gesture as if he's about to throw up, by pointing an index finger into his open mouth Catherine: "Want to know something special about the Yule Log?" Singing Christmas Songs Derrick: "Singing Christmas carols are lame!" Moses: "Boring!" Marci: "You do not have a choice. You two need to stop the complaining and sing the Christmas carols with us. We are doing this as a family." Catherine: "I know! I know!" Moses: "Catherine, shut up, you stupid ditzy French twit!" Catherine: (ignores Moses' rude remark) "How about Petit Papa Noël?" Marci: "Great idea! As for you, Moses, you do not call your little sister names." Catherine: (singing) "C'est la belle Nuit de Noël, La neige étend son manteau blanc...Et les yeux leves vers le ciel, A genoux les petits enfants...Avant de fermer les paupieres font une derniere prière..." Henri: (joins in) "Petit Papa Noël...Quand tu descendras du ciel..." Eclair: (joins in) "Avec des jouets par milliers...N'oublie pas mon petit soulier..." Marie: (joins in) "Mais avant de partrir, il faudra bien te couvrir..." Louis, Emma, Camille, Hugo and Suzanne: (join in) "Dehors tu dois avoir si froid, C'est un peu à cause de moi..." Lucas, Enzo, Sylvie, Chloé, Matteo and Ynés: (join in) "Il me tarde tant que le jour se lève...pour voir si tu m'as apporté...tous les beaux joujoux que je vois en rêves..." André, Ethan, Pierre, Noah, François: (joins in) "Et que je t'ai commandés...Petit Papa Noël..." Playing in the Snow Nicole: "The family then went outside to play in the snow." Cap Family is outside Marci: "It's a snowy day! Let's play in the snow!" Decorating the Christmas Tree Derrick (One of the Ugandan vigintuplets): "Decorating the Christmas tree is boring! I ain't helping, man." Moses: "Yeah, it is lame, like singing stupid Christmas carols!" Derrick: "Yeah, Moses and I got better things to do than waste our time decorate some silly tree." Matthew: "Why don't you give me a hand and help me decorate the tree, please?" Catherine: "I'll help decorate the tree, Papa!" helps Marci decorate the tree Catherine: "Where me and my siblings grew up, Christmas trees are set up in the heart of most of the cities in France from Advent to the New Year, like Paris where we were born." Sledding Outside Nicole: "The next morning, everybody went outside to go sledding." Matthew: "Wake up, everybody. It is completely snowy outside. It must be a good idea for sledding today!" Catherine: "Ooh, la, la!" Marci: "Come on!" Matthew: "It will be fun!" to: The family is outside on top of slightly steep hills Marci: "You can either sled down by yourself or with another." Eclair: "I choose Catherine as my sledding partner!" Catherine: "Oui!" Yoshi: "Yukina can be my sledding partner!" Marci: "OK!" Justin: "I want to have Adolph as my sledding partner." Matthew: "You may sled with Adolph, Justin." Justin: "Hooray!" Watching Christmas Movies Marci: "Which Christmas movies do you wanna watch, kids?" Catherine: "L'apprenti du Père Nöel." gathers some Little Debbie cherry cordials, Christmas gingerbread cookies and Christmas marshmallow treats brings out the Little Debbie Christmas snack cakes (both chocolate and vanilla), Christmas spice cookie wreaths and Christmas tree brownies brings out the Little Debbie Christmas tree cakes (both vanilla and chocolate) and Santa Brownies brings out the popcorn brings out the blankets Christmas Shopping Nicole: "The Family went Christmas shopping at the mall." Marci: "You may purchase one item from the person whom you are exchanging gifts with." Matthew: "And do not steal anything from stores. Is that correct?" cut to: Moses: (whispering to his other South African vigintuplet siblings) "Gang, let's steal a pack of cigarettes and violent movies and video games from stores!" Matthew: "I've got eyes in the back of my head!" Moshe: "One problem, there's security cameras all over the stores and there's security guards at the exit." Moses: "What are ya, chicken?" (Starts clucking like a chicken) Aaliyah: "We could get caught, you know. This is really dangerous." Moses: "Relax, I promise we won't get caught!" Aaliyah: "Are you sure? There's security bars, electronic article surveillance and radio frequency systems." Moses: "Lighten up! Let's steal it sneakily, then!" Cut to: see Catherine, at one of the stores with Marci Marci: "What do you want from the store?" Catherine: "Let's see, since I'll be getting a gift for Yoshi..." Marci: "OK!" Catherine: "Oh, look. A cute little Torchic plush Yoshi wants!" Marci: "Let's buy it for him." Cut to: South African vigintuplets are at a store selling movies Moses: "Shall we steal South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut?" Aaliyah: "I don't know, Moses. If we get caught, we could get thrown in jail." Moses: "I don't believe you! Now come along with me; we won't get caught! Trust me!" Cut to: Monica: "La lotería, llamada Gordo el-sentido Del Gordo, es una de las grandes tradiciones que comienzan el 22 de diciembre." (translates to: "The lottery, called El Gordo meaning the Fat One, is one of the great traditions starting on the 22 of December.") Christmas Eve Acolhnahuaca: "Early Christmas Eve is the last posada." Fang: "Where me and my siblings grew up, people give lotsa apples tonight on Christmas Eve." Christmas Eve Dinner Nicole: "Then, at Grandma Reese's house, the family gathered around the table for dinner." Cody: "Another treat in our country includes mince pies." Hank: "Huh? I didn't really know that!" Grandma Reese: "I shall give you some turkey, corn, stuffing, pumpkin pie, and all other foods." Thomas: "What else shall we eat?" Grandma Reese: "That's it. That's all we have to offer." Reese serves everyone Christmas dinner throws a piece of pumpkin pie at Mulan in return tosses stuffing at Celine Celine: "FOOD FIGHT!" of the Cap Family kids engage in a food fight along with Celine and Mulan Ji-Kwong: "이 음식 싸움, 사람에 참가 아니다." (Translates to: "I am not participating in this food fight, man.") Toshio: "私もない." (Translates to: "Me neither.") Grandma Reese: "Kids, would you please stop this food fight at once?" Celine: "NO! THIS FOOD FIGHT MUST KEEP GOING, GRANDMA!" gets out of his chair and pulls the tablecloth so hard that all of the contents on the table fall over Preparations the night before fills her shoes with barley and straw Silvia: "La cebada y la paja en mis zapatos son para los camellos que deben llevar a sus jinetes para entregar los regalos. Mañana por la mañana, el alimento será ido y los regalos son dejados." (translates to: "The barley and straw in my shoes are for the camels that must carry their riders to deliver the gifts. Tomorrow morning, the food will be gone and gifts are left.") Christmas Day Bindi: "Back in Australia, Christmas is very hot in the summer. For example, it can get up to the 60s in our birthplace, Sydney." Zaya: "Yep, we would have a turkey dinner, with ham and pork." Sowmya: "In our hometown, Christmas means a flaming Christmas pudding for dessert. A small favor is baked inside, and whoever finds it will have good luck." Tobias: "Sometimes, people have Christmas dinner at the beach." Rhythm: "But when they are at home, they would spend the day playing Cricket, swimming in the pool or other outdoor activities," Nicole: "Then, the kids opened presents at the living room." Time for the Vigintuplets from Japan to Open Presents Hiromi, Mako, Tariko, Kenji, Hikari, Yoshi, Toshio, Mao, Kasumi, Takao, Yusake, Hitomi, Chikayo, Kai, Yukina, Daisuke, Satoshi, Shinji and Sakura hurry over to the tree Kenji: "A Cyndaquil plush and a book about Japan!" Yoshi: "A Torchic plush and a karakuri box!" Hiromi: "A Squirtle plush and an Inuhariko toy!" Daisuke: "A Tepig Plush and a calligraphy set!" Sakura: "A Piplup plush and a bento box!" Shinji: "A Mudkip plush and a pair of geta flip-flops!" Kai: "A Ho-Oh plush and a wagasa!" Kasumi: "A Treeko plush and an Akabeko toy!" Mao: "A Charmander plush and a NOh mask!" Toshio: "A Chikorita plush and kami fusen!" Tariko: "A Leafeon plush and a pair of zori flip-flops!" Mako: "A Totodile plush and a komo spinning top!" Shizuka: "A Pikachu plush and an Itchimatsu doll!" Yukina: "A Cubchoo plush and a yukata!" Satoshi: "A Zubat plush and temari balls!" Yusake: "A Pidove plush and an Ultraman action figure!" Hitomi: "An Eevee plush and a Kagami Shishi kite!" Chikayo: "A Bulbasaur plush and a mahjong game set!" Takao: "A Munna plush and a taketombo set!" Hikari: "A Meowth plush and a tortoise coin purse!" Japanese vigintuplet sibling recieve a small envelope containing money Time for the Vigintuplets from Brazil to Open Presents Jasper: "Este é o melhor presente que eu já recebi! Eu tenho duas bolas de futebol!" (Translation: "This is the best present I have ever received! I got 2 soccer balls!") Sally: " " (Translation: " ") Coloma: " " (Translation: " ") and Coloma find a note that says in Portuguese "Sally and Coloma, you girls were . You . Signed by Papai Noel." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from Venezuela to Open Presents finds a Go Diego Go DVD and baubles in excitement finds a Diego plush Time for the Vigintuplets from South Korea to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Algeria to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Ghana to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Togo to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Kenya to Open Presents Amos, Habiba, Pasua, Chuki, Obama, Hawa, Faiza, Wambua, Lameck, Nonier, Lisimba, Kipenzi, Gakere, Akello, Bayyina, Verdez, Sisya, Clemo and Noorkisaruni rush over to the tree opens up his presents to reveal a Simba plush toy Obama: (coos) opens her gift to reveal a Nala plush toy Time for the Vigintuplets from Ireland to Open Presents Darby: "Look! I got my own Leprechaun hat!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Sweden to Open Presents Ulrika: "Wow! Jag fick en intressant bok om Sverige!" (Translates to: "Wow! I got an interesting book about Sweden!") smiles Dolph: "Inte coolt, mannen. Jag fick just kol...." (Translates to: "Not cool, man. I just got coal....") finds a note that says in Swedish "Dolph, you have been a very naughty boy this year. You never cleaned your room, you wrote on the walls, got bad grades, came home late, you showed a complete lack of respect to your parents, your siblings and other people, talked back to and swore at your mother, told lies, got in fights at school, slacked on your chores, stole candy and a pack of gum at a store and hit your brothers and sisters. Signed by Santa" in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from France to Open Presents Lucas, Louis, Enzo, Marie, Matteo, Ynès, Ethan, Noah, André, Pierre, Françoise, Sylvie, Henri, Suzanne, Catherine, Chloé, Emma, Camille and Hugo hurry over to the tree and look into their shoes Françoise: "Why, it's a soft Madeline doll!" Sylvie: see candy, fruit, small toys and nuts hung on the tree Henri: Suzanne: "Oh, la, la! C'est un Razmoket à Paris: Le DVD Movie!" (Translation: "Ooh, la, la! It's a Rugrats in Paris: the Movie DVD!") Catherine: "Ooh, la, la! J'ai reçu un DVD de film Madeline!" (Translation: "Ooh, la, la! I received a Madeline movie DVD!") Eclair: "Quel bonheur! Un chapeau béret rouge!" (Translation: "How lovely! A red beret hat!") Lucas: "Eh bien, vous savez quoi? C'est un DVD de Disney/Pixar Ratatouille!" (Translation: "Well, what do you know? It's a Disney/Pixar Ratatouille DVD!") Louis: Enzo: Marie: Matteo: Ynès: "A Babar plush toy!" Ethan: "Joyeux Noel!" Noah: "Uh oh, j'ai seulement eu le charbon ....." (Translates to: "Uh oh, I only got coal.....") Andre: Pierre: "A Nativity scene!' Chloé: "Mon, mon. C'est Disney Les Aristochats sur DVD!" (Translated: "My, my. It's Disney's The Aristocats on DVD!") Emma: Hugo: "Well, bless my soul. I got Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame DVD!" Camille: "I got a Tom and Jerry: Nutcracker Tale DVD!" finds a note that says in French "Noah, you were very bad this year. You said bad words, hit your sisters and threw tantrums whenever things didn't go your way. Therefore, you will recieve a spanking from Le Pére Fouettard! Signed by Pére Nöel." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from North Korea to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Zambia to Open Presents Nascimanto, David, Shex, Chaka, Chisomo, Miriam, Perina, Zvpdon, Cheyenne, Albertina, Lumamba, Sonkwe, Saasa, Febian, Silvestor, Pangzenghui, Mwenya and Stephen hurry over to the tree Lumamba: Chaka: Jafar: "I got a Disney's The Lion King DVD!" Perina: Cheyenne: chisomo: Miriam: Saasa: Febian: Sonkwe: Nascimanto: "Cool! A Madagascar DVD!" Albertina: Mwenya: Silvestor: "Awesome, a stuffed lion plush!" Pangzenghui: David: "Yay! I got a zebra plush!" Stephen: "Drat! I just got coal...." Shex: finds a note that says "Stephen, you were so bad this year. You tortured your mommy, threw tantrums whenever things didn't go your way, punched, kicked, and bit people. Signed by Santa." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from Colombia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Denmark to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Belgium to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Poland to Open Presents Ola: " " Jola: "Och, nie! Nie podoba mi się węgiel....." (Translates to: "Oh, no! I don't like getting coal.....") and the rest of his vigintuplets except Ola find a note that says in Polish "Jola, Staly, Danica, Anna, Mila, Natalia, Marcin, Pela, Artur, Adamski, Danica, Jerzy, Adelina, Rola, Beata, Estera, Krzysztof, Jadwiga and Jacek, you were all never good this year. You made fun of Kami for his illness, hurt your siblings, tortured your mommy and said very bad words. Signed by Santa." in cursive Jola: "Zabijmy Ola za to, że jedynym, który dostaje prezenty!" (Translates to: "Let's kill Ola for being the only one who got gifts!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Mexico to Open Presents Izel: "Amazing! Tengo un juguete de peluche Speedy Gonzales!" (Translates to: "Amazing! I got a Speedy Gonzales plush toy!") Chantico: "Oye, mamá, me dieron la una de Disney Tres Caballeros DVD!" (Translates to: "Hey, mom, I got a Disney's The Three Caballeros DVD!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Scotland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Chile to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Uganda to Open Presents Derrick: "Dang it. I got coal....." Jonah: "Cool! I got a book about Africa." Kissa: " " finds a note that says "Derrick, you have been anything but good this year. You . Signed by Santa." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from India to Open Presents Marci: "Here's one for Mukut, one for Kuber, one present for Gandha, one for Sugandha, one for Kaksi, one for Shefali, one for Mahaki, one for Nikhat, one for Subash, one for Kaksi, one for Shushma, one for Sourabh, one for Parimal, one for Malini, one for Malika, one for Kakshi, one for Kami, one for Prem, one for Hardik and one for Abeer." Kami: "Look, mommy! I got Disney's The Jungle Book DVD! I also got an elephant plush!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Ecuador to Open Presents Maria: "Awesome! Tengo una muñeca de felpa de Dora la Explorer!" (Translation: "Awesome! I got a Dora the Explorer plush doll!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Bangladesh to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from New Zealand to Open Presents Helen: "Check it out! I got a kiwi plush and a PB&J Otter finger puppet playset!" Gustav: "Aw, man....I only got coal..." finds a note that says "Gustav, you were a very naughty boy this Christmas. You screamed, threw toys at people, attacked your brothers and sisters, showed a lack of respect for the household, pushed others off the trampoline and said bad words. Signed by Santa." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from the Netherlands to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Switzerland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Norway to Open Presents Olaf: "Hurra! Jeg fikk en kul viking lue!" (Translation: "Hooray! I received a cool viking hat!") Asa: "Ikke rettferdig! Jeg fikk kull!" (Translation: "No fair! I just got coal!") finds a note that says in Norwegian "Asa, you were a very naughty girl this Christmas. You hurt your siblings, tortured your mommy and daddy, bullied other children and wrote very bad words on the walls. Signed by Santa" in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from Bolivia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Libya to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Canada to Open Presents Avril, Celine, Justin, Gordy, Adolph, Kadim, Alannah, Demarco, Emma-Lee, Drayden, Ebony, Elijah, Jo-Beth, John-Paul, Jody, Gavin, Julessa, Karessa and Hank rush over to the tree Avril: "Sweet, an Adventure Time DVD gift set!" Demarco: "Lookit!" Emma-Lee: "Sweet!" Martin: "Sweet mother of Justin Bieber!" Jo-Beth: "Cool!" John-Paul: "It's a book about Canada!" Julesa: "What do you know?" Karessa: "Could it be? Awesome, a Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers DVD set!" Hank: "What's this?" Gavin: "Awesome!" Justin: "A cute little beaver plush!" Gordy: "Sweet! I got a Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade DVD!" Adolph: "A few Rolie Polie Olie DVDs!" Kadim: "Cool!" Alannah: "What is this?" Elijah: "Hot dog, a Talespin DVD set!" Ebony: "Cool, my very own hockey stick!" Jody: "Awesome! I got a Disney Brother Bear DVD!" Celine: "Awwww.....I got coal......" Demarco: "Sweet mother of Avril Lavigne!" finds a note that says "Celine, you were the worst behaved of the family this year. You hurt your brothers and sisters, tortured your mommy and daddy, got kicked out of preschool, . Signed by Santa" in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from Vietnam to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Turkey to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Finland to Open Presents Pinja: "Katso, äiti! Katso, isä! Sain Angry Birds pehmolelut!" (Translates to: "Look, mommy! Look, daddy! I got some Angry Birds plush toys!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Hungary to Open Presents Gábor: "Hé! Van egy Rubik-kocka!" (Translation: "Hey! I got a Rubik's cube!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Egypt to Open Presents Hosni: "نجاح باهر! حصلت على الجمل محشوة!" (Translation: "Wow! I got a stuffed camel!") Marik:"هيا، وطفل رضيع ... دعونا تبين لي ما كنت قد حصلت ... تبين لي ما كنت قد حصلت ... لغز أبو الهول!" (Translates to: "Come on, baby...let's show me what you've got...show me what you've got...a puzzle of the great Sphinx!") Cleopatra: "Look, mommy! I got a movie DVD! The Prince of Egypt!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Argentina to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Greece to Open Presents Bazil, Kaylee, Nicole, Lily, Alexander, Olivia, Denny, Kalonice, Kassandra, Lysander, Linus, Lyris, Maurice, Madge, Mariano, Sirena, Sophia, Colin, and Cyrano hurry over to the tree Bazil: "Μεγάλη! Πήρα ένα βιβλίο για την ελληνική μυθολογία!" (Translation: "Great! I got a book about Greek mythology!") Lyris: "Φοβερό! Πήρα τον Ηρακλή ενός DVD Ντίσνεϊ!" (Translation: "Awesome! I got a Disney's Hercules DVD!") Time for the Vigintuplets from England to Open Presents Minty, Oliver, Jacob, Gardenia, Violet, Joshua, Aggie, Beatrix, Burrell, Fuchsia, Murgatroyd, Thomas, James, Alfie, Harry, William, Alicia, Charlie and Caimbrie rush over to the tree Dennis: "A lump of coal?! Santa must be kidding!" Minty: "Yay! I got my very own Nutcracker doll! And he's very handsome, too!" Oliver: "Sweet, it's a Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse DVD!" Jacob: "Yeah! I got a Paddington Bear plush!" Gardenia: "What's this? Why, it's a cute little Pudsey Bear!" Violet: "My goodness, I got my very own cute little Pudsey Bear." Joshua: "A Roman Gladiator dress-up set!" Aggie: "I got a Disney Peter Pan DVD!" Beatrix: "I got a Disney's Alice in Wonderland movie DVD!" Burrell: "Ridley's Flying Model Plane!" Fuchsia: "What is this? Why is a Disney's The Great Mouse Detective DVD!" Murgatroyd: "An otter plush!" Thomas: "I got a set of toy soldiers!" James: "Awesome! I got a Disney's 101 Dalmatians DVD!" Alfie: "A Harry Potter book set! Alright!" Harry: "What's this? Why, it's a Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes DVD!" William: "OMG, lookit!" Alicia: "Lookit!" Charlie: "I got a Disney's Robin Hood DVD!" Caimbrie: "A build your own stonehedge kit! Cool!" finds a note that says "Dennis, your behavior this year was unacceptable. You swore, spat in people's faces, mocked your other siblings and daddy, said racist remarks towards your mommy, got kicked out of 5 schools and showed a lack of respect for the house. Signed by Santa" in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from South Africa to Open Presents Moses, Ayanda, Maletsatsi, Fikile, Botle, Molapo, Tau, Polo, Nthofeela, Palesa, Nandi, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Moshe, Banele, Marela, Butholezwe and Filemone rush into the parlor to the tree Aaliyah, Tau, Botle, Palesa, Nandi, Moshe, Marela, Filemone, Ayanda, open their present to find a note from Santa saying, "Polo, Aaliyah, Nthofeela, Tau, Botle, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Banele, Palesa, Marela, Maletsatsi, Butholezwe, Fikile, Nandi, Molapo, Moshe, Merela, Filemone and Ayanda, you all were very naughty this year. You took drugs, stole from stores, argued with your adoptive parents and stayed out after curfew. Signed, Santa" in cursive and Aaliyah look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Basetana: "A lump of coal?" Polo: "I got coal..." Aaliyah: "Yeah, me too." Tau: "So did I..." Botle: "Wha?? Coal?!" Palesa: "Coal and straw..." Nandi: "That does it Fat Boy, you're going down!" Moshe: "What am I supposed to do with this lump of coal?" Marela: "It can't be." Filemone: "Coal?" Ayanda: "Aw, man..." Moses: "Dude! This can't be! I got a lump of coal!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Spain to Open Presents Miguel, Blanca, Carlos, Lorena, Pedro, Silvia, Jordi, Julia, Aaron, Andrea, Javier, Lucia, Antonio, Lorena, Raul, Aitana, Enrique, Candela and Sergio rush over to the tree Monica: "Mira, mamá! Es Dreamworks La ruta hacia El Dorado en DVD!" (Translation: "Look, mommy! It's Dreamworks The Road to El Dorado on DVD!") Silvia: "Mira, un traje de flamenca!" (Translation: "Look, a Flamenco costume!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Saudi Arabia to Open Presents Aryan, Rida, Arham, Adyan, A'yan, Afreen, Aamish, Ammarah, Ejaz, Lama, Yara, A'azz, Irfan, Faheen, Aabida, Laila, Sohail, Mariam and Saba rush over to the tree opens her present to a Disney's Aladdin DVD Time for the Vigintuplets from China to Open Presents Li Ming, Fang, Kong, Da-Xia, Kun, Jing-Wei, Kang, Ling, Xi-Wang, Xiaoping, Xin, Zhong, Paio, Jaio-Jie, Zhu, Hao, Yan-yan, Mulan and Mei-Lin hurry over to the tree Paio: Zhu: Fang: Kun: Ming-Hoa: Zhong: Jiao-Jie: Mulan: "I got coal..." Yan-yan: "Me too..." Da-Xia: Kun: Marci: "Probably because you deserved it, huh?" Xiaoping: "Oh no, I got coal too..." Mei-Lin: "Oh, how nice. A beautiful porcelain doll and a Kai-Lan TY Beanie Baby!" Xi-Wang: "Sweet, a panda bear toy!" Kong: Kang: Ling: "Well, what do you know? A paper fan!" Xin: Jing-Wei: "Awesome, a Kung-Fu Panda DVD!" finds a note in Chinese which reads, "Mulan, Yan-yan and Xiaoping, you three were anything but good this year. You tortured your North and South Korean adoptive siblings, always wanted nothing but rice, said bad words, hit your adoptive mother, screamed and shouted rude things. Better luck next year. Signed Santa Claus." Hao: "Cool, I got a Disney's Mulan DVD!" Li-Ming: Time for the Vigintuplets from Russia to Open Presents Kobe, Anya, Demetri, Larisa, Gawel, Kilys, Micro, Orya, Mylo, Nadine, Panas, Ninja, Vladimir, Irina, Pavel, Jania, Laika, Waclaw and Yelena rush over to the tree Nadine: "Посмотрите на это! Это Анастасия DVD фильма!" (Translates to: "Look at this! It's an Anastasia movie DVD!") Anya: "В России, 25 декабря является неофициальным праздником. Но мы имеем Канун нового года, плюс Babouschka - один из новых российских дающих подарка, которые посещают российских детей 5-ого января, Канун Крещения, Банкет этих Трех Королей." (translates to: "In Russia, December 25 is an unofficial holiday. But we have New Year's Eve, plus Babouschka is one of the new Russian gift-givers who visit Russian children on January 5th, the Eve of Epiphany, the Feast of the Three Kings.") Time for the Vigintuplets from Iceland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Australia to Open Presents Vixen, Guransh, Rasta, Tabrez, Runee, Fadumo, Areeba, Aace, Zaya, Rhythm, Zarish, Sowmya, Cody, Reggae, Bindi, Chameleon, Shanu, Tobias and Suja hurry over to the tree Ellora: "Crickey, it's a Disney's The Rescuers Down Under DVD, mate!" Zarish: "A Ferngully: The Last Rainforest DVD!" Sowmya: "A crocodile plush!" Shanu: "Crikey, mate! I got a book about Australia! It's very neat!" Tobias: Suja: "A Finding Nemo Blu-Ray!" Reggae: "Awesome, mate! I got a toy boomerang!" Cody: "Crikey, mate! I got a toy koala plush!" Rasta: Tabrez: Runee: Chameleon: "Lookit here, mates! I got a stuffed kangaroo!" Vixen: "Bummer, mate...I got coal....." Fadumo: "Wow, just coal, mate......." Areeba: Aace: Zaya: Bindi: "What's this, mate? It must be a dingo plush!" Rhythm: "A Mary-Kate and Ashley movie on DVD, mate! Our Lips Are Sealed." Guransh: New Years Eve Nicole: "Then, it was New Year's Eve." Matthew: "What year is next, can you guess?" Bindi: "2034." Marci: "That's correct." cut to: Moses: "Guys! We're outta here! We shall celebrate the New Year by going to the mall to steal stuff and party at my friend's house!" Matthew: "Not so fast." Moses: "Shut up!" Moses, Ayanda, Maletsatsi, Fikile, Botle, Molapo, Tau, Polo, Nthofeela, Palesa, Nandi, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Moshe, Banele, Mareka, Butholezwe and Filemone all escape and enter their party limo Dintle: "That's right, Moses! We are all outta here!" jams the key in to start the car and drive away into the twilight to: James, Minty and Violet snuggled up together to: Moses and his other vigintuplet siblings from South Africa drive by at Moses' friend's house Moses: "We're here! Let's have a party! Everyone outta the pool!" Banele: "Come on, dudes!" Mareka: "Awesome! We teens are gonna party like it's 1999, oh wait, I mean 2033!" Moses' friend James: "Hey, guys! We are going to the mall shortly to shoplift things and have a party afterwards." Nandi: "Cool! Let's do it!" cut to: mall is closed party limo drives by Moses: "GOD (bleep)IT! WE WERE SO CLOSE! THE MALL IS CLOSED?! YOU GOTTA BE (BLEEP)ING ME!" cut to: Marci: "Kids, here are some decorations, hats, and noisemakers for New Year's Eve." 2033 becomes 2034 is twirling her noisemaker around begins falling asleep Chameleon: "Wake up Bindi. You don't wanna miss the ball drop, do you, mate?" Bindi: "I'm sorry, It's so bloody hard to stay awake." Matthew: "2034 is getting closer! It will start in 10 minutes!" Catherine: "En 10 minutes? Nous devrions mettre tout le monde ici pour voir tomber le ballon, mais pas les mauvais!" (Translation: "In 10 minutes? We should get everyone here to see the ball drop, but not the bad ones!") cut to: South African vigintuplets are having a party at Moses' friend, James' house is blowing through a party horn with his mouth James: "Hey, I have vodka bottles. Wanna try some?" Polo: "Sure! We are gonna get high on alcohol!" James: "Have a go!" pulls out 50 bottles of vodka and he and the South African vigintuplets consume some Polo: (slurring) "Theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenks.............Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeemsss."(Translates to: "Thanks, James.") James: (slurring) "Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......Wulkooooooommmm.......giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizeeeeeeeeee." (Translates to: "Your welcome, guys.") cut to: Matthew: "They're counting down soon! We have only 2 minutes until 2034!" cut to: South African vigintuplets and Moses' friend James shoot fireworks on the ground, causing a large fire Moses: "Run, people! We don't wanna get burned!" fire quickly spreads to the right burning another home Owner of home that is set on fire: (driving in to see her house is on fire) "Oh, my lord!" cut to: Everyone (minus the South African vigintuplets and the babies in the Cap Family together along with the speaker on TV in a 2033 New Year's Eve program with the ones born from non-English speaking countries saying the phrase in their language): "5........4.......3......2......1......HAPPY NEW YEAR!" in the Cap Family house begin blowing their party horns and twirling noisemakers while cheering Nicole: "As soon as the New Year began, the phone immediately rang." phone rings, interrupting the cheering Marci: "I'll get it." gets the phone Marci: "Hello? Who is this calling, please?" Policeman calling: (speaks gibberish) (Translates to: "Hey, this is the police. I have noticed a large fire burning one home.") Marci: "Anything else?" Policeman: (speaking gibberish) (Translates to: "They also got into alcohol.") Marci: "What should I do for this?" to: Catherine is fast asleep and tucked into bed Matthew: "Good night, Catherine." Cut to: Policeman: (speaking gibberish) (Translates to: "You should let us arrive to take care of it.") Marci: "OK, thanks. Goodbye." to: Police arrive at Moses' friend James' house Moses: "The cops! Let's get out of here!" Policeman: "ALL OF YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR SETTING PROPERTY ON FIRE AND USING ALCOHOL UNDER THE AGE OF 21!!! AND DON'T YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE!!" Botle: "HOLY (bleep)!" Policewoman: "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against you in the court of law." to: Mei-Lin being tucked into bed by Marci yawns and falls asleep January 5 January 6 Miguel: "El papá Noel entrega regalos sino también durante la mañana del 6 de enero los Tres Reyes, los Reyes Magos, también traer regalos para los niños." (translates to: "Papa Noel delivers gifts but also on the morning of January 6th the Three Kings, los Reyes Magos, also bring gifts for the children.") January 7 Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts Category:Hannukah Transcripts